¿Como todo comenzó?
by Amor-chan
Summary: A veces la persona que compartirá su vida contigo esta más cerca de lo que en verdad crees. Narusaku. Sasunaru no correspondido.


Naruto te amo- sasuke espero ansioso por su respuesta...

¡¿Qué dices?! Estás loco

Te amo y aunque no me ames no podrás negarme- dijo con autosuficiencia mientras se acercaba provocativamente al rubio.

Aléjate dementeeeeeee…depravado, Salvarme Sakura ..Sakura-CHANNNN- grito desesperado (además de chillón) ya que cada vez que retrocedía el otro avanzaba.

Callateeeee Naruto pareces damisela en apuros – se oyó el grito una chica desde lejos, corriendo hacia ellos

Allá va tu príncipe Naruto- dijo entre dientes el Azabache.

Estaban en la entrada de su instituto un chico estaba muy incomodo que solo esperaba que su gran amiga se pusiera junto a él. Mientras que el otro con una cara de amargado que no se la quitaba nadie…

Sakura-chan- suspiro el rubio cuando esta llego.

Naruto, ¿se puede saber el porqué del alboroto?, ¿sabes? Me morí de verguen….

Lo siento Sakura-chan, es que este pervertido quería desviarme de mi camino- dijo en un tono infantil.

Sasuke…. Bien sabes que te queremos igual a pesar de los rumoress…- dijo la peli rosa entre rodeos con una sonrisa nerviosa. Que ahora no tan rumores….- dijo mientras un aura asesina afloraba en ella. A sí que te puedo pedir un favor. ….. ¡TE PUEDES ALEJAR DE MI NARUTOOOO!- grito mientras corría detrás del azabache, con intención de golpearlo, pero el otro que era más rápido, tomo ventaja y salió corriendo…

Agitada la chica volvió con el rubio…

Oye cara de pokerrr…. Jjajajjaja debes ver tu caraaa hahhahajajja- se burlaba la chica- Aunque no la puedo describir, ohh pero se le salió el alma- pensaba mientras miraba que una especie de nube salía por su boca

He Sakura- chan - dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Naruto….-susurro. HAA Naruto..hee Quieres ramen, podríamos comer juntos yo invito- chillo emocionada mientras lo abrasaba y se lo llevaba por el cuello, de momento no supo que decir y lo mejor fue improvisar.

Gracias Saku….-decía pero se le interpuso la chica.- Cuantas veces te lo he dicho solo Sakura, dime solo sakura por favor Naruto-KUNN- dijo esto último para molestarlo. Su amistad era tal…. Que habían acordado solo llamarse por sus nombres.

Claro Sakura-CHANN jajajjajajjajaj- grito mientras se adelantaba al puesto de ramen , estaba muerto de risa, mientras que a la chica se le salía una vena en la frente.

Hey Narutoo me las vas a pagar- corría detrás de él y para lograr alcanzarlo se lanzo al rubio tomándolo solo del brazo pero en la velocidad en que iba, solo logro que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Sakura- Chan estas bien

Naruto-Baka nunca vas a entender- dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza

Haa …Etto Sakura- dijo sobándose en la cabeza, estaba muy a avergonzado, no podía explicarlo. Estas, estas…me estas aplastandoooooo-grito

¿Nani? – abrió los ojos, sus mejillas empezaron arder, ella estaba encima de Naruto y él la miraba ruborizado… parecía tan tierno y veía que cada vez se acerca más a su rostro y….

La imagen del día- dijo una voz- Y justo cuando no sabía que pondría en el periódico estudiantil jajá- tomo una foto. Qué te parece Frente zuda EXTRA EXTRA El Baka y la frentesona en acción véalo usted mismo…..

INOOOO- grito enojada- Pásame esa cámara Ino –cerda – se acerco Sakura a ella para quitarle la cámara

A siiiii, inténtalo si puedes Frente de Marquesina

AHHHHHHH INO PUERCA- grito para luego seguirse insultando, pero aun así eran muy amigas. La chica de pelo rosa pesco la cámara y ambas empezaron a jalar la cámara, para solo conseguir que se cayeran ambas sentadas al pasto y que por lo que peleaban saliera volando.

Rock Lee que pasaba por allí la recogió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por tal escena y exclamo: Naruto… Sakura ¡FELICIDADES! VIVAN LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD AL MAXIMOOOOO- grito mientras lloraba de la emoción, hasta por las narices, y levantaba su puño y mirada al cielo.

Esto no me puede estar pasándome- dijo Sakura que estaba en el pasto sentada como un buda con la mirada gacha. – Este será un largo día- pensó para sí.

Después de deshacerse de ambos molestos y saliendo en primera plana, los jóvenes se fueron al puesto de ichiraku ramen para comer lo que más le gustaba a nuestro Naruto, lo que habían planeado ….. Conversaron bastante y los dos aunque no lo admitieran pero más cierta peli rosa eran felices estando en compañía del otro…

Al terminar de comer y con 6 platos vacios (1 de Sakura y 5 de Naruto), me sorprende que se mantenga en forma…-pensaba la chica (YO IGUAL), se despidieron.

Bye Bye Naruto nos vemos mañana

Hey Sakura te acompaño a casa- dijo todo rojo el rubio

Si no es problema- asintió la chica

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa ya se había hecho tarde, y los vientos soplaban, Naruto veía como Sakura tiritaba, con su nariz roja, entonces en un impulso él la rodeo con sus brazos para traspasarle su calor. Con este acto se sintió tan bien y feliz que así se quería quedar para siempre… y lo mismo era para la otra que toda ruborizada le sonreía. Ambos no se daban cuenta de los sentimientos que crecían en ellos. Pero como todo momento se vio interrumpido cuando llegaron a su destino...

Gracias Naruto por todo… -susurro Sakura a él.

NO, gracias a ti, deberás- dijo con su radiante sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que tanto la cautivaba.

Hubo un silencio… Como quien dice Cual de ellos dará el primer paso (¡NARUTO VAMOS!), pero no fue ella, lo tomo desprevenido y lo beso en la mejilla (suspiro ahh el amor esta en el aire)

Naruto-baka debes ir a tu casa al menos que no quieras terminar tus tareas- le dijo en la oreja

Oh se me olvidaba, gracias Sakura-chan. Ya estaba nervioso por la cercanía.

No de nuevo, solo Sakura….qué más da- pensó resignada

Bueno A hora si nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio despidiéndose

Nos vemos Narutoo….-lo miro por última vez, para luego entrar en su casa.

A ambos le esperaba hacer…..muchas tareas por parte de Kakashi-sensei… y terminarlas todas TODAS y a lo mejor con un milagro despertaran mañana…

Punto de Vista de Sakura

Esta fue el último, ya me voy a dormir…. Después de todo fue un gran día, otra vez junto a ti… Naruto….Como aquella vez…

Flash Back

Me encontraba llorando amargamente debajo de uno de los árboles como tonta por el frio rechazo de Sasuke cuando quise declararle mis sentimientos….

Sasuke…Sasuke….. ¿Por…por qué? Repetía como loca a cantaros, pero allí te acercaste tú

¿Por qué lloras? Fue lo primero que me dijiste a mí…. como olvidarlo…

…Sasuke…Sasuke….- sollozaba sin parar, ahora que lo pienso es insoportable.

¿Quién es Sasuke? _Silencio incomodo_ estaba tan centrada en sufrir que ni te escuche jjajajaj

Pero que mal educado soy. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, soy nuevo por aquí espero que nos llevemos bien…- me miraste y extendiste tu mano hacia mi cosa que rechace y mire por otro lado.

Guárdate ese discurso para tu curso y no me molestes…- dije

Ahhhh pero que gruñona….jajjajajaj- allí estabas burlándote de mi

Oye que dijiste BAKA…- le grite para luego golpearlo con mis puños…. Si a veces soy muy agresiva, pero bueno quien lo llamo aquí. Pero no despertaba y…

Lo siento... lo siento mucho es que, no he tenido un buen día… me acerque a ti para echarte aire para que despertaras.

Auch mi cabeza, te levantaste tan rápido que no pude reaccionar a tiempo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que podía ver tus hermosos ojos azul cielo, sentir tu respiración. Pero a tiempo articule…. Lo lamento mucho, no volverá a pasar… y luego me hice a un lado.

No importa, pero al menos se te cambio la cara… ¿Quién fue el bastardo que te dejo así?

No hables así de Sasuke-kun, el debe tener sus razones….

Para dejarte así, no tiene donde apoyarse.

Yo me lo busque…. Quizá mi compañía es solo molesta…. El me rechazo y ni siquiera me escucho totalmente…

Con que era eso, he. Pero no es para tanto aun hay más peces en el mar.

Pero él es perfecto…..susurre

Debe ser un tonto, creído mira que rechazarte a si, tu tan linda. Guau me sonrojo… Al menos que lo amenazaras con tus puños jajjjajaj….

Sonrió maléficamente mientras hago sonar mis puños. Esto se ve peligroso…

No por favor quiero vivirrr... Sálvense quien pueda…. Ahhhh

De esta no te salvas Narutoooo. Corrí con mis puños. ¿Naruto? Dijiste te ves sorprendido por que será.

Has dicho mi nombre, hurra, estoy tan feliz. De lo mucho que decías Sasuke ya me mareaba.

Otra vez, jajajajjajja- me aprieto mi estomago, para luego morirme de carcajadas, esa sonrisa había invadido mi corazón. Jajajjajaj te reías también conmigo… a mi lado.

¿De qué te ríes? Hace un rato llorabas. JAJJAJAJJ.

No tienes remedio. Logro decir entre tanta risa. Mira quien lo dice, respondiste. Ambos completo desconocidos, estábamos debajo de la sombra del árbol, que desde allí veía nuestra amistad y en un futuro….

Sakura me llamo Haruno Sakura te dije con una sonrisa. Un gusto.

Toco el timbre ya tenemos que ingresar, te paraste y me tendiste tu mano, esta vez la acepte con gusto. Y nos dirigimos a nuestros salones que por coincidencia eran los mismos.1º grado de segundaria…..

Fin de Flash Back

Que recuerdos… ¿tendrás algún tipo de poder? Te acercaste tan rápido a mi corazón….. Fue mis últimas palabras del día para luego unirme al mundo de los sueños.

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad: Punto de vista Naruto (departamento)

Aun no termino, tengo tanto sueño…. AAAAA, Hoy fue agotador.

Sakura- chan…. ¿abras terminado ya? Otra vez pensando en ti, he. Ahora que recuerdo Sasuke se me declaro, eso sí fue raro, quizás solo fue una de las tantos retos de sus amigos, la pobre chica de la semana pasada termino llorando con el corazón hecho trizas mientras ellos reían. Bueno pero tu viniste y… "Te Puedes alejar a mi Naruto" esas fueron tus palabras. Siempre tan posesiva.

No sé porque me siento también… Es definitivo terminare solo por ti Sakura. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Desde cuando esta sensación en el pecho… tanta calidez.

Hay pero que tarde ya son las 02 AM, me acostare ahora, las terminare mañana temprano. Si es que despierto….Claro.

Cama ven a mí. Bostezo mientras camino hacia mi pieza.

Solo por ti Sakura ramen….ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

A la mañana siguiente con Naruto…

Mmmmm.. 5 minutos más…..¡DIJE 5 MINITOS MÁSSSS! Grito, rompiendo el despertador, pero aun persistía, espera no es mi teléfono.

Hola ¿con quién…? ¡NARUTO DORMILON DESPIERTA! Habla Sakura, disculpa por llamarte a esta hora, aunque no es muy temprano, de hecho ya deberías estar despierto, pero conociéndote…

Hai, habla con Uzumaki Naruto ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naruto, YA DISPIERTA, SOY YO SAKURA.

¿Sakura? ¿Pero por qué tan temprano? Dattebayo. Solo son las 6:15. Mientras lloraba de forma chibi. Quiero dormir…

Es tarde, pero bueno, quería decirte si…TERMINASTE LA TAREA

La tarea… se me olvidaba. Gracias Sakura- Ramen

¡¿Sakura-Ramen?! Dios mío Naruto, me las pagaras….ya verás. Muajajjaja.

¿Por qué de repente siento un aura oscura saliendo del teléfono? Gracias por que no existen los tele transportadores o si no….

Din don din don. Suena la puerta. Espera Sakura- Ramen están llamando a la puerta. Al abrirla su sorpresa no era más grande. Pero qué demonios. …

¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? …..

Naruto intento cerrar la puerta, pero el azabache se lo impidió con el pie….

Naruto, quiero conversar contigo, claro si tienes tiempo. Mientras trataba de entrar, pero el rubio se lo impidió.

No eres bienvenido aquí Uchiha- dijo muy serio el chico- A sí que mejor te largas, yo no deseo hablar contigo.

Pero yo sí. Naruto lo que te dije ayer es verdad…Se que no te lo pedí de la forma más adecuada, pero yo….. En verdad te amo y- decía mientras se acercaba a él peligrosamente. Ante esto el rubio le dio una fuerte cachetada bien merecida. Mira el aprovechado.

Sasuke yo no soy gay, ni nada por el estilo- mientras lo empujaba lejos- Lo siento pero me atraen las mujeres hechas y derechas.

Pero... ¿Quién te crees para rechazarme? ¿Acaso no sabes cuantos y cuantas darían….?

YA VASTA, termina de una vez con esta broma, es de mal justo. Y si continúas eso de que todos quisieran estar en mi posición, créeme a mi no me interesa.

Si, es por la mala fama que tengo. Yo solo jugaba con ellos, solo eran apuestas entre amigos, pero tu eso es mucho más profundo…. En verdad te deseo como ha nadie…. Dijo lo ultimo tirándose encima. Como la puerta estaba semi- abierta, al pasar, algunos vecinos quedan mirando la escena muy intima de pareja (Claro, como no.. Pervertidos). Pero de un solo golpe Naruto mando a volar al Uchiha.

Ahí dobe que te pasa- decía sobándose la mejilla. ¿COMO QUE ME PASA? MEJOR DICHO QUE TE PASA A TI, ERES UN PERVERTIDO, DEGENERADO- grito fuera de sí, el teme venia a su casa, le quitaba el tiempo, lo molestaba, fastidiaba y lo más importante interrumpía la llamada de SU Sakura.

De repente sonó su celular, él rubio corrió para contestar, vio el numero y lo reconoció enseguida era Sakura….. Hello Sakura-Ramen.

Hey Naruto, tan original como siempre. La chica se moría de risa al otro lado. Tuve que cortar porque o si no me quedaba sin saldo. Te aviso que iré a tu casa, para ir juntos al instituto, ¿te parece?

Claro Sakura- Ramen te espero…. A se me olvidaba te tengo una sorpresa Naruto- kun. Y corto.

No, sus puños no, por favor. Rogaba el chico.

Sasuke no se perdió detalle de la conversación y ya se moría se celos.

¿Era Sakura? Pregunto aun que él sabía de ante mano la respuesta.

¿Por qué preguntas? Dijo despistado, estaba pensando tanto en que sería lo que le daría Sakura. Esto no paso desapercibido por el otro.

¿La amas? Dijo molesto.

¿Si la amo? Pensó para sí, no pudo hablar, era como su lengua fuera comida por los ratones, su corazón latía a mil. No entendía porque de momento estaba sonrojado, de repente imágenes de ella llegaron a su mente…

Naruto, llegaste tarde ¿cierto? Toma mis apuntes, te servirán- Mientras ponía una tierna sonrisa.

Naruto- Baka, Vamos a la enfermería, la herida que te hiciste hay que atenderla - Mientras lo arrastraba.

Naruto... Te invito a comer Ramen. Sakura que dulce y bonita eres...

Naruto…. ¿En serio crees que soy bonita?- Sus ojitos le brillan las estrellas de un cielo estrellado. Claro Sakura-chan eres preciosa.

Naruto…. Sonreía ella tiernamente… Toma, ¡Feliz día de san Valentín!

Solo dime Sakura…

Sakura…. Balbuceo el rubio, en plena realidad-sueño, mientras el Uchiha observaba, expectante.

Entonces es cierto ¿No?, con que te gusta Sakura...


End file.
